


Guys Like Us

by stilesxlydiaxderek



Series: Olivarry Shorts [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexual Barry Allen, Bisexual Oliver Queen, Episode: s04e15 Taken, F/M, Friendship, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Olivarry, Trust, Vulnerable Oliver Queen, break ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesxlydiaxderek/pseuds/stilesxlydiaxderek
Summary: "Maybe guys like them don't get the girl but perhaps they get the guy, Oliver thinks he could be more than ok with that."In the aftermath of Felicity breaking off their engagement there's only one person Oliver trusts enough to turn to, Barry Allen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Last nights arrow crossover (5x08) killed me. I was so worried that my wife Thea wasn't going to go and they lost their family again which made me sad. I was so mad that I didn't get actual scenes of Tommy or Roy but Laurel oh my god. I'm dead.

Oliver hasn't stopped staring at where Felicity put her ring since she left. He would say he wasn't sure how long it had been but he knows exactly how long it has been. It has been 56 minutes since Felicity walked out the door. Oliver gave up hope of her coming back 40 minutes ago but he still didn't want to move. Maybe a small piece of him is still holding onto a strand of hope.

Oliver knows he should get up but he doesn't know what he should do. He thinks perhaps he could call Thea but he knows she will pity him and he doesn't think he could handle that right now. He decides that talking to Barry would be a good choice, he never has expressed pity towards Oliver and Barry won't criticize his choices.

Oliver finally stops staring at Felicity's ring 68 minutes after Felicity walked out of his life. He picks up his phone and goes to his recent calls and looks at Felicity's name for a second before scrolling down to yesterday's logs to where Barry's name is. 

"Hey Oliver, what's up? Is William alright?" Barry asks worried.

"Yeah William is fine." Oliver says his voice shaking ever so slightly but he knows that it's enough for Barry to pick up on. He hates how vulnerable he is right now.

"Are you okay?" Barry asks sounding even more worried.

"Felicity just left me."

"Oh my god Oliver, I can come over if you want me to." Barry offers

"If you're busy you don't need to but I would like for you to." Oliver admits.

"Give me half an hour, are you home?" 

"Yeah."

"Alright see you soon, don't do anything stupid until I get there." Barry says hanging up.

~~~

After Barry ends the call Oliver can't help but go back to staring at the ring. He knows he shouldn't but he can't bring himself to stop. Exactly 34 minutes after Barry hung up he comes speeding into Oliver's house.

"Ollie?" Barry asks slowly walking over to Oliver. 

"She just left me, I know that I've messed up but I never thought she'd leave." Oliver says looking up from the ring and at Barry. Barry walks closer and pulls him into a hug. Oliver generally claims he's not much of a hugger but he's to weak right now to not take the comfort Barry wants to provide. Normally Oliver keeps on a cool and collected front but right now he doesn't have the energy for it. He fully trusts Barry and even though he'd rather Barry not see him about to have a break down he is glad he's here.

"Oliver if you could would you change anything that you did?" Barry asks as he pulls away from Oliver and leads him over to the couch.

"No." Oliver mumbles.

"Then don't beat yourself up over her leaving. I'm not going to say it's her mistake for leaving you because I know she did what she thought was right and I also know that too. But it's not on you either. Maybe you guys just weren't meant to be forever." Barry tells him while rubbing small circles on Oliver's back.

"I thought she was finally the one that would never leave me no matter what I did, I guess I was wrong. I loved her, Barry, so much. I guess I was right before guys like us don't get the girl or if we do we'll lose them."

"I know you did Oliver and she loved you too." 

"She didn't love me enough to stay." 

"She loved you enough to leave though." Barry tells him and Oliver is a bit confused on what that is supposed to mean but doesn't ask.

"No matter what I do people always leave me eventually." Oliver says aware that he's letting Barry know about one of his many insecurities, even though it's one of his more obvious ones. 

"I cannot tell you that nobody will leave you because I cannot be certain and I know you will believe that it is a lie. It probably would be a lie. I can tell you though that I would never leave you. I might get mad at you and refuse to speak to you for a period of time but I know I could never permanently leave you, at least without a very good reason." Barry tells Oliver looking him right in his eyes. Oliver can see the pure honesty in them and hear it in his voice, he smiles at Barry.

"Thank you Barry." Oliver says and thinks about asking what one of those very good reasons would be but he doesn't want to ruin the moment. Barry pulls him closer and Oliver lets him and shuts his eyes as Barry runs his hands through his hair.

~~~ 

Oliver wakes up to find himself in Barry's arms and smiles to himself. He watches Barry sleep for a few minutes before carefully getting up so he doesn't wake Barry. Oliver walks over to the table to get his phone and sees Felicity's ring. He picks it up and looks at it for a moment. He runs his thumb along the diamond and thinks about the promise the ring used to represent. He smiles sadly and opens a drawer and puts the ring inside. Oliver thinks about selling it for a minute before tuning the idea down, it's definitely to soon right now and perhaps ever. 

He goes and grabs his phone and sees a few text messages and a missed call from Diggle. He reads the messages about how sorry Diggle is and how he wishes Oliver the best and doesn't expect to do any arrow business for a few days. Oliver wants to say that he shouldn't let his personal life affect his duty to protect the city but he knows he isn't in the right headspace to go out there right now. He quickly types a message to Diggle thinking him and telling him he's alright and that he's with Barry.

As he sets his phone down he notices Barry start to wake up. Oliver goes over to him and gently pushes his shoulder to speed up the process.

"Hey." He says quietly when Barry opens his eyes.

"Hey Ollie, feeling better?" Barry asks as he stretches.

"A bit thanks to you." Oliver smiles.

"No problem, it's what friends are for. I could stay if you need me to but I have work today." 

"Go I'll be fine."

"Ok, I'll come back once I get off though." Barry promises as he stands and gets ready to leave.

"I'll be waiting then." Oliver smiles.

"Call me if you need anything."

~~~

After that Oliver and Barry are closer than ever, they now see each other at least once a week compared to the weekly phone calls they had before. Barry is still close with Felicity and it doesn't bother Oliver. He thinks he is finally over her and they are currently on their way to having a good friendship again. It's been six months and Oliver is having a rather difficult time ignoring his growing feelings towards Barry. Felicity knows because of course she does, how couldn't she know she still knows him better than anyone though Barry might be tied with her now. She's been pushing him to go for it but Oliver isn't quite sure he's ready yet but is considering it more and more each day. Felicity is certain that Barry feels the same way which gives Oliver hope.

"Hey Ollie ready for movie night?" Barry asks walking into Oliver's house.

"Don't you ever knock?" Oliver asks with a laugh.

"You should be used to it by now, so what are we watching tonight? Now You See Me?" Barry asks joining Oliver on the couch.

"Again?" Oliver asks with a fake sigh and a smile as he gets up to put the disk in.

"Can't help that it's good." Barry smiles.

~~~

Oliver looks over at Barry after a little while and watches him watch Jack Wilder do a card trick. He smiles as Barry's eyes light up as he watches the scene for at least the 10th time.

"Go on a date with me." Oliver can't help but asking and jumps slightly back in shock.

"What?" Barry asks surprised with wide eyes.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Oliver asks again still slightly in shock that he actually said it with a racing heart.

"Say that again because I'm not sure I heard you correctly." 

"Barry, will you go on a date with me?" Oliver asks for a third time and the shock has mostly gone away leaving nerves in its place.

"I'm still not sure I heard you correctly because I think you just asked me out." Barry says with wonder in his voice.

"I did."

"Well then yes Oliver Queen I will go on a date with you." Barry says smiling.

"Really?"

"Of course." Barry says putting his hand on Oliver's face and slowly guiding him closer. Barry looks at Oliver slightly unsure and Oliver thinks he can hear his heart racing inside his chest. After what feels like forever Barry finally kisses him. It's ever so light and soft, Oliver can tell Barry is nervous too by the way he is so careful. It's everything thing Oliver hoped for but nothing like he expected. He thought Barry and he would come together with a burst of hot energy but this is so soft and light and everything he never thought about but everything he wants. They fit together perfectly and wonderfully. Barry slowly pulls away from him and Oliver waits a moment before opening his eyes to find Barry's are still closed. Sometime during the kiss Barry had placed his other hand on Oliver's face too. Oliver watches as Barry's eyes slowly open. Barry looks at him with an open expression of wonder that Oliver is sure is mirrored on his own face. Barry slowly drops his hands from Oliver's face and Oliver misses his warmth immediately.

"Was that ok?" Barry asks barely above a whisper.

"Better than ok." He smiles. Oliver pulls Barry closer and kisses him just as softly as the first time but more sure now as the movie plays forgotten in the background. Maybe guys like them don't get the girl but perhaps they get the guy, Oliver thinks he could be more than ok with that.

**Author's Note:**

> So it is my headcanon for this fic that Felicity ends up with Ray but I couldn't put that in here without it feeling forced and awkward so I didn't.
> 
> follow me on tumblr! [murdocks-matthew](http://murdocks-matthew.tumblr.com/) I accept prompts.


End file.
